Core Power
The core powers are a series of powers from which all other powers originate from. The core powers are incredibly rare(the exact number is unknown) to encounter but make up for this fact with their overwhelming strength. Only three core powers are known: Gravity The first core power is the power to control gravity, due to its sheer power and the corrupting effect it has on the minds of those who wield it, the power was split into six core power pendants. It's power can be used with only four pendants but cannot be properly controlled without all six connected properly. The pendants must be placed together in a specific order, which can only be deciphered by being told from someone who knows, by a powerful computer processor or sheer luck, for example, Leech already knew the combination, Pete and Chameleon used a supercomputer, and Jake managed to put some of the pieces together by sheer luck. All six pendants are currently in the possession of Jake Hunter Known Users *Leech Several years before the series began, Leech obtained the power of Gravity and went on a rampage, drunk with power, but was eventually defeated by Eric Kirby. These events spearheaded the decision to split the core power and divide the power between good and evil, ensuring that no one could ever use the power again. Leech later regained this power when he fought Jake, however, Jake managed to trick Leech and ultimately Leech lost all the pendents and was defeated. *Pete Kendall Although he never utilised the power, he came into possession of some of the Core Power Pendants, which he managed to connect together to somewhat active the power before Jake’s Group arrive and reclaim the pendants. *Chameleon Fist attained when he and Kendall steal a few off the pendants, in which he demonstrates that the Flying superpower was a child power of Gravity. He loses these powers when Jake’s Group steal them back. He later attempts to use the power against Hunter during his battle with Leech, but is tricked by Jake and defeated. *Jake Hunter Hunter first came into contact with the power when he arranged the murder of Amy, although he was ignorant of the true nature of the pendant,he also gains one from Professor Mobius and later another from Armageddon, after which he sought out Leech, who guided him to finding the rest, when he obtained his fourth Pendant from its hiding place in the Great Wall of China, Jake summoned a Black Hole to defend himself but failed to properly disperse it and as a result caused the moon to enter a collision course towards earth. Hunter came into possession of the fifth pendant from Eric Kirby, shortly before he died, seeing that only Jake possessed the mental strength and capabilities to save the world. Jake then went on to confront Necros (after having destroyed Necros' source of power), in an attempt to save the world, however, he was attacked by a power-mad Leech. Known Child Powers *Flight Time The second core power is the power to control time, with this power one can control time in almost any way they desire, selectively freezing time, causing time to momentarily loop, show people possible futures, pull people out of time, or even send oneself or others back in time. To use this power to its full extent, the user must drain others chronons to power it. Known Users *Lord Eon Lord Eon is the only known wielder of this power, and used it to throw the world into chaos, however, he was stopped by a group of heroes who used a set of special devises to drain Lord Eon of all his Chronons and imprison him on Diablo Island Penitentiary. He managed to escape after Basilisk's Team broke into the Prison and liberate Viral, and once again went on a worldwide rampage, enlisting the aid of Pete Kendall. He then send Toby back in time to aid Commander Courage in the capture of Worm, thus ensuring that the circumstances that allowed his escape would come to pass. Life and Death The power is used by finding and absorbing energy from a crystal hidden in a cave beneath the Council of Evil Island. It grants the wielder of it complete control over life and death. The effects of the crystal weakens the further away the owner gets, a fragment of this crystal can also grant a weaker version of these powers, however, ultimately the fragments powers will vanish. Known Users *Necros The original owner of the power, he discovered the crystal within a jungle on an island when his Pirate Ship landed on the island. After accidentally killing a member of his crew, Necros murdered all but two of the rest of the group (leech and Eric Kirby, who also stole a fragment of the crystal each). Necros then constructed the council of evil around that island, in which the crystal remained in chest within the ship surrounded by the skeletons of the deceased crew until it is discovered by Jake hunter many years later. The crystal then reanimates the skeletons to defend it, but it is ultimately destroyed by by Jake whom had summoned a black hole to consume it. Jake then faces Necros who has had his remaining powers drained by Leech, Necros dies during the preceding battle. *Leech Leech (along with Kirby) managed to steal a small piece of the crystal. Although he never used its active powers he used it to gain immortality. The crystals last known location was within the chest in Leech's room of the monastery. Thanks to the immortality he possessed Leech was capable of living through otherwise fatal injuries, such as when the Model of a planet fell and crushed him, seemingly to death, but he managed to survive. However, the power of his fragment was ultimately beginning to fade, and as such he sought out Nercos' crystal to obtain its full power. *Eric Kirby Eric Kirby (along with Leech) managed to steal a small piece of the crystal, although its full powers were never shown being used, Kirby did gain immortality from it. The exact location of the crystal is unknown. Known Child Powers *Energy Blasts Trivia * Core Powers could be sentient, as the Life and Death Core Power protected itself against Jake Hunter and his group. Gravity also released energy in order to attack the enemies of the person who was using it. * It is unknown if all the core powers possess the same addictive mental corrosion that the Gravity core does. However, given those who have wielded a core power were mentally unstable,the only exceptions being Jake and Kirby. * It is unknown if Time Manipulation had a crystal, although it is highly likely it did, given that all other known core powers originate from one. Category:Core Power Category:Superpower Category:Terminology